Thaw A Hero's Heart
by JasonBorn97
Summary: After the fight with the MUTOs, Godzilla gets sent back through time and dimension to Arendelle, Norway only to wake up to be one of his worst enemies; human. Meanwhile, Elsa is fairly ruling her kingdom with no pressure, until an attempt of assassination she meets a powerful stranger. Will Elsa help him or will his past scars be too much for her. please read and review.
1. Prologue

Thaw A Hero's Heart

Prologue

A young women stirred awake to find herself in a dark room, no light illuminated anywhere except from the space from the floor to the bottom of the door. "So, you finally decided to wake up did you?" some one spoke from the darkest corner of the room. "W-who's there?!" She shouted. She went to move but couldn't move her arms. She finally noticed that her hands were chained to the wall along with her legs. She became fully aware of what's going on. "Let me go now, there's no point in holding me captive who ever you are." She said fear dreaded in her eyes. "Oh… so you already forgotten who i am already, pity." The man said as he came out of the shadows. Rage evident on the shadowy outline of his face. "What did I ever do to you?" She asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"You... You took everything from me! The throne, my title, the kingdom, everything!" He yelled at the blond woman who was bonded to the wall. He then looked across the cell to a red-head girl who was chained against the wall. Her left cheek swollen and a small gash on the right side of the head. He then turned to the other women and sadistically smiled down at her. "Oh... Elsa, now I'll return the favor. Watch as I slowly murder your precious sister." He said as he pulled out his dagger from its sheath.

"Don't you dare... DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" She screamed. A hurdling scream was heard through the room. "What's going on out there!" He bellowed. And then a roar was heard and the man was now fully aware of what's going on. "TAKE HIM DOWN!" She heard someone say outside the door followed by another roar.

The man tightened his grip on his dagger and rushed over to the redheaded girl. "I WON'T LET ANYONE STOP ME FROM GETTING MY REVENGE!" He yelled as he raised his dagger above the younger women.

The door busted off its hinges and a tall shadowed figure slowly appeared in the doorway. He made a heavy step on his right leg as he walked in. Scares illuminated over the top part of his body along with some new wounds on his right side. His attention was fully on the armed man. His amber eyes glowed in the dark as he stared dangerously at the man standing before him.

"H-How?! Your supposed to be dead!" The man said startled. A low growl came from the other man's throat before he unleashed his furious roar that boomed throughout the room.


	2. Chapter 1: Tides of time

Sorry for the short prologue of the story, it was supposed to give you a taste of what's to come in this story, but i promise you this story won't be like that again, hopefully. And for publishing this chapter early when i said till friday, just couldn't wait that long and since i was almost done so i decided to post it. So enough of me, enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

Chapter One: Tides of time

Present day 5/16/2014

Seventy-five from San Francisco, a fishing boat was loading it last batch of fish for the day. At least trying to make up for lost time because their boat's electronics stopped working for some reason yesterday and it took them hours until they finally got the old thing to work. So the men didn't waste time on getting back to work. Meanwhile their captain was in his office listening to his radio. Apparently some monsters arrived in the city and fought each other. Two bug looking creatures that they called MUTOs and the other monster, a large lizard that they call Godzilla, king of the monsters was there and saved their city. He didn't care about that now, he needed to wrap things up and get his men back home to see if their families were okay since there's a high possibility that most of the city is in ruins.

Back out on deck the men were struggling to bring in their last load on the boat. "Alright boys haul them in!" one sailor ordered. he noticed one of his crew members weren't helping. He immediately looked around and saw him standing on the left side of the deck starring in the distance. "Port side six hundred meters and closing in!" he shouted. All the crew members stopped what they were doing and hurriedly moved to the other side of the boat. In the distance a group of what appeared to be a group of spikes moving a bit like a snake would. The spikes were large and the men couldn't see what owned them. The sailors watched in both amazement and fear. "Holy shit look at the size of it, it's huge." One sailor exclaimed. As it neared the men slowly backed away from the side, now having the chance to see the full size of the spikes. Few were bigger than the boat in comparison and others were smaller. "I would hate to see the size of it." The other sailor said. "Yeah, but what is it?" One of the younger sailors asked.

The captain appeared on deck when he heard some commotion on deck and decided to investigate on the matter. He too was struck in awe as the tower of spikes swam past his ship. He knew very well on what and who's it was, because he heard the people on the radio describe him, his spikes where a part of that detail. "Well lad." He said getting attention of his crew. "That my boy is Godzilla, King of the monsters himself." He said as he watched the large creature swim away from their boat. He did notice a trail of blood behind him. "Probably from the fight." He thought. He then turned to his men. "Alright boys, this is our last load so haul it in, we're going home." The Captain said.

Pain, all he felt now was the pain he received from the parasites. He had to leave the mainland before the humans started attacking him again. swimming through the water wasn't helping because it reopened some of his wounds and it constantly bleed out. The amount of blood loss was sapping his energy away and he needed a place to rest. Exhausted he pushed forward in high hopes he'll find a safe place to rest and heal. He didn't even notice the storm brewing ahead of him.

He was going at a slow and steady pace until the water started to get rough. The large waves crashing onto his back causing his already open wounds to burn. Thunder boomed across the sky as the rain poured harder as the sky got darker with in the storm clouds. The further he swam the worse it got and the more difficult it was for him to continue. He was determined through hell or high water, he was going to get through this pestering storm even if it drained all of his energy.

When he thought things couldn't get any worse than it is now, a flash of light blinded him momentarily. He couldn't see anything in front of him and it was starting to annoy him. He had no choice but to continue forward and trust his instincts. He might have lost his sight for the moment but he quickly noticed a dramatic change in the water. It just got cool all a sudden, and there's less salt in the water. with his spiked he noticed a huge temperature drop in the atmosphere. The weather too was somewhat different. It still rained constantly but the waves weren't as violent as they were before but way calmer like he was nearing shore.

Once he regained his vision he saw the ocean bed few hundred feet below him. "Impossible, it's too soon! it took me a couple of days to reach the other side of the ocean." He thought. He thought back to the condition he was in and decided to take the chance. Once he reached a point where he could put his feet on the ground, he started to walk the rest of the way. His vision was fuzzy but the massive titian determined to make it to the beach at least. The cool air brushed past his skin as he was exposed to more of the air as he left the heavy steps in his wake, he finally reached the beach. Exhaustion kicked in along with the lack of blood, the massive titan fell to the ground with a loud cry before he passed out and the impact shook the area around him.

Arendelle, Norway

It quiet in the kingdom of Arendelle, the only sound you could hear is the rain slightly hitting the rooftops of homes, giving a pleasant melody for its inhabitants. Everyone was trying to escape the rain and keep themselves warm for the night. But in its castle there was a bundle of movement going up the staircase. A red-haired women was dragging a tall blonde man up the stairs in a hurry. "A-Anna slow down before one of us gets hurt." the blonde man pleaded. The one called Anna stopped and quickly turned around and glared at him. "Fine, but we're still going to see my sister, i haven't got the chance to see her for the past two days and you know how she likes to overwork herself and It's about time she gets a break Kristoff." She said irritably. The one called Kristoff sighed in defeat knowing there no way he could win this argument. "Alright feisty pants, lead the way." He said with a small chuckle. Anna squealed in delight and quickly rushed up the stairs. Kristoff watched in amusement. "I'll never get to tired of that." He said to himself before following her up the stairs. He was surprised to see her standing in front of her room instead of her sister's work chambers. "Anna what are you doing?" He asked her. She gave him a look like he just grew a second head. "Did you forget about our recent activity?" She asked quietly, a blush evident on her face. Kristoff's face too turned red as she asked him the question. "W-well no, how could i, wait." he said as he leaned toward her left ear. "Don't tell me you want to go at it again?" He whispered into her ear, lust evident in his voice. His question made Anna's face turn even more red in embarrassment but quickly shook it off. "No, i need to change into more decent clothes because Elsa or the council will tell me to behave more like royalty or whatever a princess does now a days." She stated with a huff before disappearing behind her door. "It'll only take a few minutes." She said. "Alright, but don't take too long." He said then waited outside her bedroom door.

He thought how his and Anna's relationship developed during the last two years. He instantly smiled thinking about all the good times they had together. He knows he loves her, more than anything and give up about everything to be with her. Right now he wanted to show her how much she means to him. Now the only question that was evident in kristoff's mind. "How will i ask her for her hand in marriage?" His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Anna's door opening. She wore her favorite dress, he remembered seeing her in the barn wearing that dress when she went to save her sister. He was again brought out of thought seeing Anna walking away from him for some reason he wasn't sure. "Hey Anna, wait up!" He called to her. She stopped and turned and gave him an innocent smile. "I was wondering how long you were going to stare at me Kristoff." She said as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "Well i can't help it, you look beautiful in that dress." He commented to her.

She stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Y-you really think I'm beautiful?" She asked. "Yes, of course your beautiful Anna and don't you forget that." Kristoff said to her. A small smile plastered on her lips as she walked up to him. "Thank you." Was all she said to him as they continued their walk to the work chambers. They finally stopped in front of a large blue door on the left. She rapped her knuckles on the door three times and waited. "Who is it?" The voice was feminine but, soft and polite. "It's me Anna and i also brought Kristoff too." Anna replied. There was a slight scuffle behind the door for a moment. "You can come in." The voice said. Anna slowly opened the door and stepped in followed by Kristoff.

The work chamber wasn't as large as any other room but still had some good furniture. A fireplace on the left of the room was lit up giving the room a warm feeling to welcome to its visitors. A few small couches and chairs sat around the fireplace and there were bookshelves next to the door all filled with history and politics. The desk was near the window on the right having a good view of the town and it's people. The desk was covered in papers and letters from other kingdoms. Right next to it was the women Anna wanted to see. She was wearing a blue dress along with the skirt. The long sleeves cover her slender arms and the dress showed her slim figure. Her skin was as white as the snow and her hair was platinum blond hair, opposite of her sister who has red hair. The only way you could tell they were related where the blue eyes they share and their close sisterly bond they have. the only thing that was different was the dark circles that were appearing under her eyes.

"Elsa you're doing it again!" Anna groaned. The other women looked at her curiously. "Doing what? i didn't do anything." Elsa replied. "You're pushing yourself too hard, you are always working all the time and it's been two days since i saw you." Anna complained. "Well Anna this kingdom can't run itself and it's my job as queen to see to it that everything is running smoothly." Elsa said with a yawn. "Anna has a point your maj- I mean Elsa, you deprived yourself of sleep, i see it in your eyes." Kristoff explained. Elsa looked at Kristoff then back to Anna. "Anna, what time is it?" She asked her. "It's a quarter past nine, Elsa you need to take a break before you hurt yourself." Anna said as she stomped her foot on the floor. Elsa was to say the least startled about Anna's words and decided not to get into an argument with her. "Alright, alright I'll take a little break." Elsa said.

There was a knock on the door and it caught all their attention. "Who is it?" Elsa called. "Gerda your majesty, i came with the tea you asked for." The women replied. Realization hit Elsa and she quickly gave her permission to enter. The door opened to reveal an older women with a small tray in hand with a small cup. "Here you go." She said as she placed the tray on the desk. "Thank you Gerda." Elsa said politely as she walked out the door. The small group sat near the fireplace in silence only to have quick glances at each other. Elsa shifted a bit nervously and decided to break the silence. "So what have you two been up to lately?" Elsa asked trying to start up a conversation as she took a sip of her tea then set it on the coffee table. "Oh, nothing really just hanging out around town, enjoying each other's company." Anna answered swiftly. Elsa was about to ask another question when a strange noise filled the room and she noticed the cup on the table slightly vibrated along with the liquid inside. "What was that?" Anna asked bewildered by the phenomenon. "Probably the wind or something." Kristoff explained shrugging his shoulders.

Elsa too wondered what it was that caused that. She knew too well that it wasn't the wind, but knew it was too late in the night to find out. "Alright, I'm going to get some rest, I promise I'll see you two at breakfast tomorrow." She said as she got up and started to leave when Anna stopped her. "Goodnight Elsa." Anna said to her. She felt foolish for forgetting to say goodnight to her sister. "Goodnight Anna, I'll see you in the morning." She said as she left for her bed chambers.


	3. Chapter 2: Cursed

Sorry for the updates in the chapters, i had to fix some mistakes that were shown to me thanks to shadowwalker26 who informed me about this so i tried to fix it all up as quick as possible. So enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter Two: Cursed

In a valley near the mountains, a group of rocks huddled together stood still just like everything else around them. But the peace didn't last as the rocks started to move and form into what appeared to be trolls. One rolled out of a small cave and formed, he looked older than the rest but his face was mixed with fear and worry. "I sense the great power of the ancients." He said as the other trolls circled around him. "What are we going to do about this Grand Pabbie?" A female troll asked. "We must go and investigate the reason for its arrival." The one called Grand Pabbie said. He then pointed to a female troll next to him. "Bulda, you round a group of trolls willing to come with me." He ordered. The one called Bulda nodded in affirmation before doing her task.

At Least a dozen trolls volunteered to go with Grand Pabbie and were waiting at the mouth of the valley exit. The older troll looked at the large group, determination evident in their eyes. This would be the first time leaving the Valley of the living rocks in so many years and Grand Pabbie was worried about how much has changed in the outside world and how it would affect the other trolls. He finally made up his mind and left the valley with the group following close behind him. It would've taken hours to get to their destination if it weren't for the fact they knew every short cut that hadn't changed over the years. They finally reached the coast and quickly searched for the ancient power they felt. "G-Grand Pabbie, i-i think i found it!" One troll yelled at the far left of the rocky beach. All the other trolls immediately took action on getting toward their friend. once upon their arrival the behold the sight of a large being half of him still in the water while the other was on land. His breathing was labored and appeared to be unconscious.

"Is-Is it him, the one you sensed?" Bulda asked as Grand Pabbie approached the titian and put a hand on the side of his jaw. "Yes, this was the one i sensed." Grand Pabbie said as he examined the large titian. His wounds weren't easily to miss by anyone's eyes. "I fear he's gravely wounded, if we don't do anything soon he'll die." Grand Pabbie said with sorrow in his voice. He then looked at the injured titian that lay before him. "But we will not give up on him, come trolls if we could get him down to human size we might be able to save him." Grand Pabbie said getting ready as the other trolls followed suit. Together they spoke in their ancient language and a blue light like aura covered the massive titian. He was starting to shrink down as the trolls continued to chant their spell upon him.

Once he was human size the trolls quickly sprang into action on healing him. His multiple stab wounds quickly became scars since the trolls were already tired after shrinking the massive being, they couldn't completely heal him. the titian's breathing became normal and it appeared as if he was asleep. Grand Pabbie approached it and chanted a few words and the titian changed. Now laying before the trolls was a young man with dark brown hair on his head. A slight scar came across his left eye. He was well-built but not too bulky his skin was slightly pale as if he hadn't seen the sun in days. "Grand Pabbie! Why did you turn him into a human?!" Bulda exclaimed shock evident in her voice. "The world must never know of his existence, if they found out the world would quickly turn into chaos. That's why i did this to him, for his safety. But he still has his animal like traits and senses that would still be useful for him." Grand Pabbie explained as he stopped at the edge of the forest and turned to the man on the ground. "You need time to heal and this was the only way i could protect you and everyone else from hurting each other. I see in your mind all the things you've done and been through, and it's time for you to rest Great one and hopefully one day we'll see each other again in person." Grand Pabbie said as he and the other trolls disappeared into the forest.

The next morning, everything again was at peace and quiet until there on the rocky beach the titian awoken and was slowly getting up with difficulty. He didn't know about the changes to his body yet, but he did realize the surrounding were larger than the night of his arrival. He slowly reached the water hoping to leave the area now that he was well rested. Once he reached the water he caught a glimpse of what he hoped was still a dream. In the water's reflection he saw a human staring back at him. He growled in annoyance and went to take a swing at the reflection. but noticed the reflection did the same thing. He quickly looked at his right hand and noticed a terrifying reveal. He's now a human being, the ones that tried to kill him many times in the past, his worst enemy. In seer rage he emanated the loudest roar he could muster to the heavens. Birds flew out of the trees in fright of the new sound in the area. The forest quickly became silent as he finished venting his anger. "H-How did this happen?" He thought. He quickly looked around trying to find the one responsible.

A footprint caught his attention and he quickly observed them. There were many tracks in the sand. He figured it must've been more than one responsible and knew he couldn't find them all. He decided head in the forest to get a good view-point on where he was since he was trapped in this human form, he needed to fully heal and needed a place to rest till then. He decided to go left and vowed as he walked. "I promise if i ever find them and I'll force them to break this curse and destroy them for this nightmare." He thought as he continued toward his chosen path. He soon came across a trail and to his surprise an animal moving a wheeled like contraption. He knew little about the humans even though he'd eavesdropping between two continents he assumed it was what they call a wagon. He silently waited in the bushes until the wagon was in front of him. He lunged forward and knocked it over with ease.

The man who was on the wagon started to scream in panic. In Annoyance he slammed his fist on the wagon breaking the door in the process and silencing the man. "T-Take anything you want, even the cloths if you need them, just don't kill me." The man pleaded. "Cloths?" What the hell is he talking about?!" The titan thought as he looked down on himself. He was standing in front of this man naked in his human form. "Damn curse this human form." He thought in annoyance and quickly looked for some cloths. He found a brown case on the ground and opened it to find what he was looking for. He took what appeared to be the under garment and the one that goes on top of it. He tried multiple times to put them on and finally got it right. He then turned to the man and walked toward him. "P-Please don't hurt me." The man cried. The titian knelt down to his level and pointed the direction the man was heading. "Y-You want to know what is at the end of this trail?" He asked the titian. He gave a nod in response and pointed in the direction again. "Arendelle, Norway." He said and the titian got back up and went into that direction in hopes of finding a place to heal.


	4. Chapter 3: The Unexpected

Sorry for the long update, but i promise you this story is about to heat up so I'll try to update sooner so enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter Three: The Unexpected

The man just sat there and starred in the direction the man went in disbelief of the previous events that took place. Three wagons stopped in front of his wagon, each had about three to four men all wearing black pants and jackets with white gloves. The first wagon's door opened to reveal a short old man wearing the same clothes as the rest of the men except more fashioned. "What happened?! your suppose to meet us in Arendelle before the Fall Festival this evening!" The old man said to him. The one in shock looked at the old man as he stood up. "I-I ran into some complications on the way as you can see sir Duke." He said gesturing to his flipped wagon. "Oh, yes how unfortunate, but you do realize we have a mission to complete!" The Duke yelled. "Y-yes sir i know of our mission and i promise it wont happen again sir." He said. The Duke sighed in frustration then snapped his fingers. "Men, load this into the second wagon, we are already late." He said as he got back in the first wagon. Once inside he smiled to himself as he thought of what's to come. "Oh Queen Elsa, we're going to put an end to you and your sorcery and take your riches for westleton." He said to himself.

About a mile up the path, the titian was walking at a slow pace wondering about what would be ahead of him in the future when he heard someone scream from the far left. He stopped at mid step and turned to the direction the screaming came from. Then he heard someone scream help me in that general direction. "What the hell is with all that racket? Should probably check it out." He thought as his curiosity overcame him and walked in the direction of the screams. As he walked he picked up the scent of blood as the wind slightly picked up in the trees. His curiosity quickly turned to predatory instinct and began to move faster. He spotted water in the distance and then a sight that completely pissed him off. Two men towered over a little girl who he assumed was unconscious at the moment.

He knew very well that was a human child and how defenseless they can be without their parents, even though he probably killed plenty in his lifetime but this is a brutal side of humans he can't stand. And since he's stuck in his cursed human form, he might as well try to fit in somehow until he got his freedom back. He began to walk in their direction with full intentions to cause them pain. Once he was in range he put most of his weight in his right leg and stomped his foot into the ground and caught their attention. "Hey, get out of here this doesn't concern you." One man said as he walked over to him. "Big mistake." The titian thought as the man stopped in front of him. "So, you think you're a tough guy, then take this!" He said as he punched the titian's chest only injuring himself as he did so. He stood back and shooked his injured right hand. "The hell are you?" The taller man asked. "Hey Don, what are you doing take him out already!" The other man next to the fallen girl said. "I-i'm working on it Alex." The man called Don stuttered.

The titian growled impatiently then roared at the two men. He quickly backhanded the one called Don and he slid a few feet away from him. He then turned to the other called Alex and slowly made his way toward him. "G-get away from me!" He yelled as he started to back up away from the girl as the titian approached. "Y-you want money here take this, it's all i have i swear." He said as he pulled a small bag and tossed it to him. He walked passed the bag and towered over Alex. "Please, have mercy." Alex pleaded. The titian paused for a moment then lunged his head forward and clamped his jaws on the man's right shoulder. Blood slowly oozed out in between his teeth and the man screamed in pain. The titian curled his left hand into a fist and swung it at the mans head silencing him immediately. He let go and watched as the man's limp body fell to the ground with a thud.

He then remembered the girl and turned to her direction. He began to walk toward her with caution. As he approached he began to look at the girl's condition. It appeared her clothes were torn off, she had bruises all over her arms and legs. He couldn't see the face because of her red hair laying in front of it. He stopped, looking down at her to further observe her. What happened next completely surprised him as the girl lunged up and hit him at some unknown spot that apparently hurt like hell to him as he growled in pain and fell to his knees. The little girl crawled away from him in fright and for once he actually felt guilty for scaring her.

He got a good look at her, she had a cut on her forehead a bruise on her left cheek. What caught his attention was her eyes they were colorless and unfocused. He tried to stand up but the pain was too much for him. "W-what do you want from me?" The girl asked. The titian didn't know how to answer her question since he couldn't speak human he just gave a slight grumble in response. The girl looked confused by his actions and decided to let her guard down for a moment. "A-are you the one that emanated that roar? She asked. "Do these humans always ask so many question?" The titian thought then roared in response then tried to get back up again. He manages to stand on one knee and looked at the girl in case she tried anything.

"Are you okay, i didn't hurt you too bad did i?" she asked as she stood up only to fall to the ground again. The titian saw this then became worried about her current state and made another attempted to stand so he could reach her. "Wait, why should i care about this human, she can take care of herself if she could bring me to my knees." He thought grudgingly as he finally stood up and examined the girl's state. He didn't know what those men did to her, so he decided to help this kid until he reached this Arendelle, and let the people there to take care of her. He walked over to her and tried to help her up to her feet. "Aww, my leg!" The girl shouted. The titian quickly set her down and looked at her confused then looked at her leg. It wasn't broken just heavily bruised in one spot below the knee. A grumble emanated from his throat as he looked at the girl"s face. "How bad is it?" She asked in concern. "Oh great, now I have to carry your sorry ass there." He thought as he put his one arm under her legs and the other around her back and lifted her up.

She yelped in surprise as he began to walk back toward the woods. "P-put me down now!" She yelled as she started to pound his chest. The titian growled at her and she immediately stopped. The moment between them was quiet until the girl decided to break the silence. "M-my name is Alice and I'm sorry about earlier." She said quietly as she put her head on his shoulder. He looked down and looked at her and noticed her eyes were still the same, colorless. He wondered if there was something wrong with her eyes but it didn't come to him. "Do you have a name?" She asked him. When he didn't respond she decided to give him a name since he probably doesn't have one. "I'll call you Mathias, is that alright?" she asked. He looked down at her with a confused look than nudged the top of her head with his nose. "Alright, Mathias it is then." Alice said as they finally reached the trail that leads towards Arendelle.

Meanwhile in the castle of Arendelle, the royal family prepares for the Fall Festival. Elsa stood in the castle gardens putting up the last touches before the festivities begin. "I want those candles hanging from the castle walls to give the right amount of light here." She ordered her servants. an older man in green walked up to Elsa and bowed. "Your Majesty" He said. Elsa turned her attention to him. Yes Kai, is there something wrong? She asked. Kai looked up toward her. "No your majesty, but may i suggest taking a break, you've worked since this afternoon and we don't want you tired during the festival like last year." Kai said. Elsa gave a sigh of relief. Alright, but if you need me I'll be in town taking a little walk. She said before walking away. Of course your majesty. He said and gave a slight bow before turning away to get everything ready. Elsa Calmly strolled out of the castle gates and into the town where everyone was preparing for the Fall Festival this evening. She didn't notice the three wagons that were left on the left of the town square and the group of men watching her.


	5. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

sorry for making you guys wait but for your patience i was able to upload few more chapters in this story, so enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter Four: Kidnapped

"Mathias, why does she want to call me that? must be a human thing." The titian thought as he looked back down at the little girl named Alice. She reached up and touched his face and immediately pulled back. "Mathias, are you drooling?" She asked with a small giggle. He looked at her hand and noticed it was crimson red. He finally realized he still had the man's blood on his face. He gave an intake of breath making a small crackle and began to move faster. He caught a glimpse of water on his left and moved on that side of the trail and putting Alice on the ground. "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked but Mathias was already gone. "I-I can't believe he left me here!" Alice said to herself.

Mathias was walking around the trees to reach the water so he could wipe the man's blood from his face and mouth. He gave a heavy sigh of relief when he reach the bank and carefully walked down to the water, absolutely failing at the part as his feet started to sink into the mud. He was struggling to get out when he spotted weird-looking thing the humans called buildings. He destroyed many of building but this was different from the rest. When the ones he seen were bigger than him but this was small compared to his actual size. "That must be Arendelle then." He thought as he finally got his right leg out only to fall backward and get his butt stuck in the mud. He growled in annoyance as he struggled to get free.

Meanwhile, Alice was contemplating on what she should do now since Mathias left to who knows where. She still couldn't move her leg was injured or something since Mathias acts like he can't talk to save his ass, she doesn't know what's wrong with it. She gave a heavy sigh and decided to wait till someone passes by to help her. While she waited she thought of all the things that happened till this point. She remembered the times when she could actually see till the day she fell ill. Her parents thought she couldn't make it until a few weeks later she recovered only to wake up to see nothing but the scary darkness that surrounded her. She found out later that she became blind, that the sickness damaged her eyes beyond repair. As the days went on her father began to disown her treating her like she wasn't his daughter. Following as the years went on and soon her mother began treating her so badly till the day her father decided to sell her to those animals so they could have a normal life without her. Alice began to cry thinking about what those cruel men did to her before Mathias showed up then and there.

She didn't hear the three wagons coming up the path or the two men creeping up to her with a rope and a sack in hand. Quickly the got their hands on her and tied her up. She tried to call for help but they quickly gagged her and pulled her into the third wagon. The men then moved to the first wagon as the doors opened to reveal the Duke of westleton. "Whats going on? Why did we stop?" The Duke demanded. The men smirked at each other then turned to him. "We've caught princess Anna of Arendelle sir." The Duke smiled at his men. "That will make this all to easy, show can't fight back knowing we'll harm her sister if she does." The Duke said then closed the door.

Mathias was struggling to get out of his predicament when he heard the faint cries of help. He knew immediately that it was Alice and tried to free himself so he could get back. The more he struggled the deeper he sank in the mud. He couldn't hear Alice anymore and this motivated him to try harder. He didn't know how long he was stuck but he was finally relieved when he got out of what he would now call a hell hole and quickly went toward the trail. He was tired and the heavy mud wasn't helping him get there faster. He heard her scream his human name and he let out a loud rumble to respond. When he finally got there she was gone and there were multiple track and what appeared to him to be a struggle. He noticed more tracks going down the trail in the direction he was going. Out of sheer rage he emitted a huge roar that boomed throughout the forest, to let those who took the girl know he was coming.

With a new source of energy he moved back to the water and jumped over the mud and in the water. He dove in and started to swim in the direction of Arendelle. He dived in the deeper part and swam till he hit the bottom. His ears began to pop but he didn't care as he firmly set his feet on the bottom and with all of his might pushed himself forward to give him speed as he began to move faster toward his destination. "Time for my dramatic entrance." He thought.


	6. Chapter 5: Uninvited Guests

Chapter Four: Uninvited Guests

Queen Elsa was passing through town square enjoying her stroll and admiring the decorations for the fall festival starting tonight when four men in black stopped in front of her with crossbows in hand. "What's the meaning of this?!" The Queen demanded. "you're coming with us." one of the men snarled. She looked behind her to look for an escape but four more men were standing behind her as well. "Well, well it's been a while hasn't it ice witch." An elderly voice said. Elsa turned around to face the Duke that was at her coronation two years ago. "What are you doing here? I made it strickly clear that we aren't trading partners anymore." She said trying to look more like a queen than the scared women she was few years back. The Duke chuckled at her statement. "Oh, about that we're here to take what we can't get in honest trade and as a bonus rid you of this world, Queen Elsa". He said putting venom in the word queen.

Most of the towns people stopped and watched horror as the men surrounded their Queen. "Men! Kill her!" He ordered as the men pointed their crossbows at her. The crowd of citizens erupted in a fury. Men step in trying to save their queen and the next thing leaves Elsa horrified, the Duke's men began firing on the citizens, her people, the ones she vowed to protect the day she became Queen of Arendelle. She summoned her powers and sent a gust of icy wind toward the intruders pushing them away from the citizens so they can't further harm them. The men quickly got up and loaded their weapons and directed them towards her. "Did you forget that i'm not no ordinary Queen, I'm the Snow Queen of Arendelle". Elsa said as she covered the ground in a thick layer of ice.

The Duke ran back to the middle wagon were the other four men waited with someone who was tied up and had a bag over their head. "Bring her here!" He ordered the men and they immediately went to him dragging the other person with them. The Duke smiled at the person who was tied up. He then turned back to the Queen who was fending off his men. "Queen Elsa, Stop resisting and no harm will come to your sister". The Duke ordered. Elsa stopped immediately and so did the men who were helping her. Elsa looked at the man with fear then at the bonded person. Some of her clothes were missing and she appeared to be beaten up a little. She couldn't see her face because of the sack but she did notice that she was too small to be Anna. Elsa quickly realized it wasn't her sister but she had to play along a little while to see who it was.

"Alright i surrender, just let me see her first." Elsa said as she tried to calm herself. The Duke smirked at this then turned his back to her. "Alright as you wish." he said as he snapped his fingers and one of the men removed the sack off the woman's head. Elsa now had the chance to have a better look at her. True it wasn't her sister, but she too was a redhead but there was something wrong with her eyes, they were colorless and unfocused. She was just a little girl who they dragged into their little scheme. Elsa stood as regal as ever and faced the men of Westleton. "You must be mistaken, that isn't my sister, i barely know this person so let her go and leave." Elsa said as she summoned her powers. The little girl squirmed till her gag fell out. "MATHIAS!" The girl screamed out before one of the men hit her. The Duke was surprised to see this. "You said you caught the princess." The Duke yelled at the two men. A loud rumble silenced everyone and they looked around to see what it was. Elsa noticed the little girl smirk and apparently so did the Duke. "What are you smiling about?" The Duke demanded. "He's coming and when he gets here you'll be sorry." The girl spat. "Ha! Who?" The duke asked. "Mathias." The girl replied before the Duke slapped her. "I heard just about enough out of you peasant." The Duke spat. Elsa had enough and surrounded the girl in ice spikes, forcing the men away from her so they could do no further harm. The men were about to retaliate when a loud roar from the distance boomed in the air stopping everyone in their tracks.


	7. Chapter 6: A King's Arrival

Chapter Six: A King's Arrival

Kristoff was nervous to say the least as he stood with Anna at the docks. Today was the day that he would propose to Anna, show her how much she means to him and today right now he was going to do it. "Hey, you alright you look kinda pale." Anna asked in concern as she tried to reach for his forehead but kristoff was faster. "I-I'm fine Anna thanks for asking." Kristoff replied. "Well here it goes." He thought as he began to talk. "Anna we've been together for two years and i want to spend everyday of my life being with you. You're my world and no one could take the bond we share." he said as he got on one knee. "K-Kristoff what are doing?" She asked while tears formed in her eyes. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you marry me?" He asked and waited. Anna covered her mouth with her right hand as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Kristoff's worries quickly vanished when she tackled him and smothered him in kisses. When she stopped she looked into his eyes. "Yes, yes i will." She said quietly and pressed her lips to his.

Their romantic moment was interrupted by a loud grumble that boomed throughout the area. Minutes later a loud roar boomed from the distance and the couple became fearful of what it was. some of the nearby guards stopped and looked in the distance and drawn out their swords. The villagers stopped what they were doing and stared in the distance. Anna and kristoff followed their gaze to the water they see the water rise and a shadowy object moving underneath it and it wasn't slowing down. "W-what is that?" Anna asked Kristoff who was also wondering what it was but quickly noticed it was heading toward their direction. "Anna run!" He yelled as he gripped her hand and they began to run as the mass crashed into the dock and still continued forward toward them. Kristoff spotted a small boat on the side and quickly got an idea. Anna jump on the boat!" He instructed as the both of them jumped into the boat on time as the mass passed by and stop right next to the boat.

The couple looked in awe as a man emerged from the water with a low rumble emanating from his throat. He slowly moved his right leg forward as he made a crackling noise as he continued forward. His body was littered with scares and he seemed focused on some else as he moved past their boat. They turned to who he was facing to see a man holding a crossbow. I-It's you how did you get here so quickly. The man asked fear evident in his voice. The scarred man answered with an ear splitting roar before he charged toward him. The other man didn't have time to react as he got slammed into a house and went through. Anna got up and jumped onto what was left of the dock and inspected the damage done by the mysterious man.

Meanwhile, Elsa was struggling to defend herself but there was so many men shooting arrows in her direction. The villagers were trying their best to help along with a few guards. She lost her footing and fell before an arrow hit her. As she tried to get up the wall behind her collapsed and a man fell through and to the ground as the bricks crushed him. dust filled the area and she couldn't see a thing until foot stomped not far from her face and she quickly backed away to have a better view. Everything was silent as they all stared at the figure that emerged from the dust and debris. He made a heavy step with his left leg and stared at everyone with his amber eyes until he unleashed a roar that boomed through the area scaring some of the villagers. "Mathias help!" The girl screamed again. The man the girl calls Mathias looked in their direction and began to charge forward toward the girl and the two men. The Duke was frightened and immediately took action.

"Men stop him!" The Duke ordered as two men charged forward. Mathias grabbed the closest one and bit the side of his neck before the other man tackled him to the ground the trio fell to the ground as Mathias quickly gained the upper hand and kicked the other man away from him and got up and roared again. Elsa decided now was the time to go on the offensive since this Mathias guy was keeping some of the men busy and shot a blast of ice toward a few men herself and pushed forward. She heard a loud cry and turned around to see Mathias being taken down by three men, one of them he had his teeth sank into their shoulder. Elsa quickly gave him a hand by shooting some icy wind in their direction knocking the two men behind him so he could finish his victim off. He turned around and charged at the other two slamming them into a near by house.

Elsa was surprised about how much damage he could do but shook it off as she had other matters to attend to. She went to continue toward the Duke, but she was knocked over, she quickly turned around and was quickly pinned to the ground as one of the Duke's raised his dagger above his head. Elsa closed her eyes ready for the finishing blow to end her but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Mathias with is jaws clamped around the mans shoulder and easily pulled him away from her. He growled as he gripped the man's mouth and tried to pry it open. "What is he doing?" She thought as Mathias finally got his mouth open and started to take a deep breath like he was about to do something. Confusion etched his face then quickly turned to rage as he ripped the man's lower jaw out and threw the body to the ground and gave another earsplitting roar that got the remaining thugs to stop and surrender. Mathias dropped the lower jaw and walked to the two men holding the girl. The men backed away as he approached the girl and knelt down in front of her. "M-Mathias." The girl said. He grumbled in response and sank his teeth into the rope, ripping off her bindings. She quickly got up and hugged him but he didn't return it, he just stood there.

Elsa slowly stood up and watched the scene. "Elsa!" Anna called as she ran up to her. "Anna what are you doing here!?" Elsa said surprised that her sister wasn't in the castle. "Well i went to the docks with kristoff and he proposed to me, then all a sudden this guy swam into the docks destroying most of it and he trashed most of the houses on the way here." Anna rambled. "Okay, okay slow down, now what are you doing here you're supposed to be at the… but stopped as she recalled some part of what her sister said. "Kristoff proposed to you?" Elsa asked bewildered. "Yeah he did. Speaking of which where is he?" Anna asked as she looked around until she spotted Mathias. T-thats him he destroyed the docks and the housed. Anna said backing away. "Anna, It's alright he saved me." Elsa said trying to calm her sister. Anna looked at her shocked. "HE DID WHAT!" Anna yelled catching Mathias's attention as he stood up and looked at the two women.

Elsa noticed this and slowly walked toward him. The guards quickly drew out their weapons ready to protect their Queen. Elsa finally stopped in front of the man that saved her life, she looked at his facial features and noticed a slight scar going down his left eye. He gave a low growl to get her attention. "Thank you Mathias for saving me." She said as she looked at the little girl behind him and noticed she isn't wearing any clothes except her under garments. "Do you have any place to stay?" She asked them. The girl shook her head while Mathias gave her a confused look. Elsa began thinking about what she should do until an idea popped into her head. "If you want you can stay in my castle for as long as you like." She told them. The girl gasped and tried to move in front of Mathias. "Y-you said castle right?" She asked nervously. Elsa knelt down to her level to meet the girl face to face. "Yes, thats right and since i'm Queen you can stay there with me." She told her. Mathias looked to his left and saw the Duke trying to get away. He let out a roar and pursued him. It didn't take long for Mathias to catch up as he forced the Duke to the ground and had him pinned beneath his left foot. Elsa stood next to the girl and watched until She called her guards to arrest the Duke for attempt of assassination.

Elsa looked at the girl then back to Anna. "Lets get you two in the castle, follow me." Elsa said as she began to walk but noticed that the girl didn't move. "Whats wrong?" Elsa asked her. The girls eyes began to tear up. "I-i can't see anything, i'm blind." The girl said as she began to cry. Mathias walked up and lifted the girl in his arms and looked at Elsa giving her a predatory stare. Elsa sighed and began to walk. Let's get you two cleaned up come on." She instructed as Mathias began to follow her to their castle.


	8. Chapter 7: The Painful Revelations

Sorry it took so long, i had school work and other things to do before christmas break plus i had to make some minor adjustments to this chapter so enjoy.

Chapter Seven: The Painful Revelations

Kristoff couldn't believe Anna would follow the path of destruction the man caused out of curiosity. To make things worse he lost her while taking a different route hoping to meet her on the other side near the town square. There were holes in every house on the way to the town square and a demolished wall with the body of the man he attacked. He couldn't believe the sight he seen out beyond the wall. There were two dead bodies out in the open one had his lower jaw ripped out and the other had a deep bite mark on the side of his neck. He spotted one of the guards and ran up to him with a lot of questions in mind. "What happened here?" Kristoff asked the patrolling guard. "Westleton tried to assassinate the Queen by using a little girl as hostage and some of the townspeople and a few of the guards tried to help till a tall mysterious man showed up smashing through the wall and helped stop those men, hell he even saved the Queen from death from that man lying there." He said pointing at the corps with his lower jaw missing. "H-He did that?! Kristoff asked frightened. The guard nodded in confirmation.

"Is Elsa alright, where is she at?" Kristoff asked him. "The Queen is fine and she took the stranger and the little girl back to the castle." The guard replied. "Was Anna with them?" He asked worriedly. The guard nodded to him and walked away to continue his duty. Kristoff became worried for what might happen to Anna if she stayed near the man and what he could do to her. Of course her older sister might have ice powers but from the destruction that guy caused, he could easily overwhelm her at any given opportunity. Without a second thought he dashed toward the castle hoping to catch up to them in time. His hopes were short lived when a wagon pulled out in front of him. "Dammit." He hissed under his breath and dashed down another path that seemed to be a short cut. "I gotta get to Anna." He thought as he made an unfortunate left turn and rammed into something that felt like a wall. "Oww! that's gonna leave a mark." Kristoff said before he heard a growl in front of him. He immediately froze remembering the sounds the man made as he rose out of the water at the docks. He slowly looked up and the world around him went dark as he stared at the man that killed those men. He had blood stains around his mouth and his eyes resembled of that of a predator looking down on their prey. "S-Shit!" Kristoff said as he slowly scooted away him. He finally noticed the little girl he had in his arms and looked back to the blood around the man's mouth. He finally put the pieces together, realizing he killed her and immediately charged him.

Meanwhile, Mathias had no clue what was going through this idiots mind as he made a feeble attempt to tackle him only to make him move back a bit. He roared at his attacker in annoyance as the man jumped back startled. "Mathias, what's going on." Alice asked scared. His attacker stopped and looked at the girl confused until the two women that he was following showed up. "Kristoff! what are you doing?" The redhaired women demanded. The one called kristoff started to explain. "I saw him holding the girl with blood on his mouth and i thought he killed her." He said. "What's going on? The blond woman asked as she walked up behind the younger one. Mathias, for as long as he lived never heard of a human possessing such power. "Nothing Elsa just a big misunderstanding between these two." The redhead replied. "Elsa, thats her name." Mathias thought as he watched them with interest. "Oh, that reminds me i'm told you proposed to my sister here." Elsa said with a small smile. "The hell! How are these two related?" Mathias thought to himself as he stared at them in disbelief. "Well. your maj- i mean Elsa, i was hoping to ask you first but you were preparing for the fall festival and i didn't want to disturb you." Kristoff said while rubbing behind his neck. Elsa sighed and shook her head. "Fair enough now lets get going, these two need proper clothing." She said as she walked away from them. Mathias watched then turned to his previous attacker and the red headed women. "Well that's my sister for you, oh where are my manners, i don't think you know our names, I'm Anna and this is Kristoff." She said as she pointed at his previous attacker, or Kristoff for the matter. Mathias grumbled in response toward kristoff while he just shook his head.

" What's your name little one?" Anna asked the girl in Mathias's arms. "A-Alice, your highness." The girl said. "And his is?" She said gesturing to Mathias. "Oh, that's Mathias he doesn't really talk, trust me i've tried." Alice said to Anna. She looked at Mathias in disbelief. "Then how do you know his name then?" She asked her. "I gave him that name since he acted like he didn't have a name." Alice replied while she chuckled. Anna just stood there mouth a gape. Kristoff walked over to her and closed her mouth for her. "We better catch up to your sister before she thinks she lost us." He said as he motioned Mathias to follow him and Anna. Mathias followed them still contemplating on what the hell just happened till they stopped in front of a large building where Elsa stood waiting for them. Mathias quickly recognized it as the building he saw at the muddy bank before he got stuck in it. "Welcome to my castle, Mathias, Kristoff and Kai here will take you your room we've got prepared, while me and Gerda will take the little girl to her room." She instructed. Anna looked at her older sister sheepishly. "um… Elsa, her name is Alice." Anna corrected. "Oh, i'm very sorry." Elsa apologized before walking toward Mathias. "We'll take her so she could get proper clothing and get her leg checked on in case there's any damage done to it." Elsa told him as she reached up to grab the girl. Mathias grumbled in response as he followed both Kai and kristoff to one of the guest rooms. Kai looked Mathias over before scowling. "God lord you need proper clothing, you're just as bad as kristoff here when he first stayed in the castle." He said as he took lead. Mathias looked at the man in disbelief. "What! I need more clothes to fit in, damn, you humans are so complicated." Mathias thought as he too scowled at the thought of having more of those things on him.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Gerda were bringing young Alice to her room and Elsa decided to get to know Alice a bit more. "So Alice are you from here?" Elsa asked her trying to start up a friendly conversation with her. "Yes, your majesty i'm from here." She answered. The young Queen smiled knowing she's finally getting somewhere. "Please, Elsa is fine." She assured Alice. "So… how old are you?" Elsa continued. "I-i'm twelve years old." Alice answered afraid of what the next question might be. "Do you have any family?" She finally asked, Alice cringed and it didn't go unnoticed by Elsa. "Are you Alright, is it something i said?" Elsa asked worriedly. The little girl shook her head slightly. "Yeah, i'm fine." Alice said in a low voice as she looked down. Silence fell upon the trio as they finally reached their destination. It was your average guest room with a medium size bed on the left side of the room, a window showing the castle garden below. Gerda set Alice on the bed. She had a down look upon her facial features and Elsa was determined to know what's wrong. "Gerda, can you give us some privacy please?" Elsa asked her maid. "Yes your majesty." Gerda replied before leaving Alice and her in the room.

Elsa went over and sat next to the girl and gave a heavy sigh. "You want to talk about it?" She asked her as she rubbed circles along Alice's back. "There's nothing to talk about!" Alice snapped but recoiled after realizing her mistake. Elsa was taken back a little by how she responded but shook it as she readied her next question. "Did something happen between you and your parents? Elsa asked. Alice Gave a shaky intake of air and Elsa knew she was scared. "Well it began a few years ago when i could actually see everything, everything was fine in my life until i got sick from the sudden winter in july that day." She began. Elsa froze when Alice mentioned the sudden winter. "The great freeze." She thought as she listened to more of Alice's story. "I was sick for a while and it only got worse till the point i passed out from the fever. My parents thought i wouldn't make it until i recovered a few weeks later and only woke up to see nothing but the darkness. That's how i became blind." Alice said in a sad voice.

Elsa was shocked to believe her eternal winter, her powers took this girls ability to see away. "I-i'm sorry to hear that. But what happened, how did you end up with Mathias?" Elsa asked. Alice frowned i bit but quickly recovered with a sigh. Well after i became blind everything slowly went downhill. My father gave up on trying to help me and started to call me useless, even hit me when ever he saw me or just felt like it. My mother tried to defend me for a few years until my father started to tell her lies about me letting myself be used by the men around the village. Elsa frowned trying to keep her anger in control."Why treat this girl so badly, what has she ever done to deserve that?" Elsa asked her self, but continued to listen. My parents told me how useless i was and even called me a whore a lot of times. Then one day my father found two men and offered me to them, practically selling me to them so they could have a normal life." Alice said with the last part with more venom. the entire room went cold and frost creeped along the walls and Elsa's hands. "How dare they do that to their own daughter like that." Elsa thought then realized what that meant. 'Did they…?" She was about to ask but her question was answered when Alice began to cry. "Is that how Mathias found you?" Elsa asked her. "M-Mathias arrived after they had their fun and took them both out. I hope he killed them, those animals!" Aliced yelled as she cried again. Elsa moved closer to the girl and slightly hugged her."Dose Mathias know about this? Elsa asked. I-don't thinks so, if not then don't tell him or anyone else. Alice pleaded.

Elsa was surprised by the girls plea but quickly shook it off. "Alright, what was said in this room stays in this room you have my word as Queen." She told her as she hugged her tightly. "Thank you." Alice said as she tried to wipe her tears away but Elsa helped her. "Now how about we get that leg checked then see how your friend is doing." Elsa said as she called back Greda and asked her to bring the physician.


	9. Chapter 8: Settling Down

Sorry for the wait, i was trying out my new computer and it was difficult to get this chapter up, so enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter Eight: Settling Down

Mathias was beyond curious as he looked around at what was inside the castle. But what really got him the most was a weird box on the wall which had Elsa in it. He stopped in front of it and stared at it trying to figure out what it was and luckily Kai and Kristoff noticed this but Kia explained. "That's a patriot of our Queen, the women you met earlier." Kia said as he stood next to Mathias. Mathias grumbled in response but was still focused on the picture. "Well i think we should get going the room is just up ahead." Kai said as he began to walk away along with Kristoff. Mathias stood in front of the patriot then slowly followed them, not caring if they lost him or not. He turned left to another long hallway and found the two standing in front of a door waiting for him. "Queen, What's a queen? I've heard it somewhere before." Mathias thought as he walked up to the two men. Kai opened the door and lead them in and Mathias looked around with awe. "This, sir will be your room." Kai announced as he stood by the door to let the taller man explore a bit.

Mathias walked to the center of the room and looked around him. He didn't know what this place was and why they brought him here. "You'll be staying here sir." Kai continued as he pointed to the square looking thing. Mathias became curious and walked over to it. He sniffed it and didn't pick up anything so he laid his hand on it and it was soft to the touch. He looked at the two men hoping to get an answer about this object. Kia and Kristoff watched him in disbelief as he checked the bed as if he never seen one before. Kai coughed to get Mathias's attention. "Ah, that's a bed sir, something to sleep on." Kai said to Mathias. This caught the taller man's attention. "Something to sleep on. Why do these humans always got to make something to make themselves comfortable. But who am i to complain at the moment." Mathias thought as he got on the bed and just fell flat on his side enjoying the soft feeling of the bed. A sweet smell brought him out of his stupor and snapped his head toward the door to see Anna standing at the doorway to his room.

"Princess Anna, what are you doing here?" Kai asked once he noticed her presence. The women just smiled and walked into the room. "I'm here to personally thank the man who saved my sister." Anna said as she stopped in front of the bed and beamed at Mathias. Mathias gave a low growl toward the younger girl, this infuriated Kai. "Where are your manners! show some respect to the princess!" Kai sneered at the taller man who stared at him the same way. "Kai, he doesn't know how to speak so he makes some noises to acknowledge people." Anna said defending Mathias who was staring at her in shock. "Does he have to do it so savagely your highness." Kia retorted. Mathias got off the bed and was now standing beside Anna staring dangerously at Kai. "Anna you've just met this man and you're already acting like you already know him." Kristoff stepped in. Anna was shocked by kristoff's words and was about to retort when Mathias roared in annoyance quieting everyone in the room. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed his attention was at the door. She quickly turned around and noticed her older sister standing at the doorway with Alice in her arms.

Elsa smiled at Mathias giving him a silent thank you after he got everyone quiet. "E-Elsa how long were you standing there?" Anna asked startled. "long enough to hear your conversation." She replied while struggling to hold Alice. Mathias walked over and took the girl from her arms and set her on the bed before facing everyone again. Anna was glaring at Kristoff for some reason Mathias was unsure of and didn't care since it's not his business and Kai was still sneering at him and Elsa sat down next to Alice before talking again. "Alright, Mathias and Alice will be staying here for a while." Elsa declared with a small smile. Kai was shocked and Anna tried not to snicker."Your majesty, you can't be serious. The girl i understand but him." Kai said pointing a finger at Mathias. "Yes, Mathias here will be staying in the castle so you three will have to get along." Elsa retorted. Kristoff was taken back a bit. "What do you mean by "You three"? Kristoff asked as Elsa started to point her finger at the three men in the room. Kai and Kristoff looked at eachother then to the taller man in front of them. "Y-yes, your majesty." The two men said in union. Elsa had a satisfied looked on her face until she realized Mathias hadn't said anything.

"Mathias?" Elsa asked him. The taller man raised his brow and gave her a confused look. "He can't talk Elsa." Anna said with a sad smile. The young queen smiled and looked at Mathias. "Guess we'll have to do something about that now don't we?" Elsa asked Mathias. "The hell she talking about?" Mathias thought as the blond woman's smile grew wider. "But we'll wait till after the Fall Festival and no later." Elsa declared as she got off the bed and began to walk out of the room but stopped and looked at Mathias. "Make sure you wear proper clothing for tonight." Elsa said with a small giggle before leaving the room. "What The Fuck! What is with you people and these cloths!" Mathias thought as he said as he banged his head on the nearest wall. Anna and Kristoff watched the seen before quietly leaving the room leaving Kai and Alice alone alone with him. Kai sighed and went out for a few minutes leaving Alice with Mathias. "Are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly. After hearing this Mathias brought his head away from the dented wall and looked at the girl on the bed. "They must of left her here." He thought with a sigh as he walked over to the bed and slightly nudged her shoulder with his nose and grumbled in response.

A light cough cought Mathias's attention and saw Kai standing in the doorway holding the "clothing" he's supposed to wear tonight for what ever thing these humans where talking about. "Your cloths for this evening sir." Kai said as he set them on a near by chair and walked over to Alice. "Miss Gerda would like me to bring you back to your room for dressing miss Alice." Kai said bowing slightly. Mathias looked at the weird set of clothing and back to Kai trying to figure out how to wear it since he figured it was only for "One Night" he could just get this over and done with it. Once he got the idea he went over and grabed the part he got aquantied with "pants" and looked back to see Kia carring Alice out of the room. "You need some privacy young Mathias, once your done i'll swing by and lead you to the gates where the queen will be waiting." He said as he closed the door leaving Mathias by himself. He looked at the clothes and started to take off his old ones and put on his new pair with ease and looked at the top parts. "Humans." He thought as he grabed the white under part and got it with ease then put on the last part and looked himself over. "Well hell must've frozen over since i'm Human, atleast i"ll fit in for a while." Mathias thought sarcastically as he heard a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Kia. "Well don't you looke more like a gentle men sir." Kai said with a small smile but faded a bit. "but your missing your shoes." He said as he tried to hold back his laughter as Mathias groaned in irratation. "Well we'll get you patched up and ready to go in no time." Kai said as he began to help improve Mathias's apperance for the festival.


	10. Chapter 9: Festival Gone Wrong

Hey, i decided to publish this chapter early, and i have an offer, if i get three reviews then i'll publish the next chapter early. So enjoy.

Chapter Nine: Festival Gone Wrong

Elsa and Anna were standing at the castle gates after they got ready and waited for Kristoff, Alice and Mathias. It wasn't long for Alice to appear with the help of Gerda, she was wearing a light green dress with a v at the neck, her skirt stopped at her ankles with a glinting silver touch to the dress. Her hair was tied into a bun similar to Anna's. Elsa smiled at the girl remembering how Anna looked at her coronation. "Alice, you look stunning." Anna said in awe as she walked up to her. Elsa was brought out of her daze realizing that Anna doesn't know that the girl is blind yet and hurried to interfere before she said the wrong thing. "Um Anna, come here for a moment." Elsa called her sister. Anna quickly walked over to her older sister. "Whats wrong?" Anna asked as she noticed Elsa's worried expression. "A-Alice is blind so try not to say anything to make her feel bad alright." Elsa told her. Anna was silent which was a big surprise to her but she reluctantly agreed and they both went back to the girl who was left by herself. "Who are we waiting on?" Alice asked as the two older women approached her. "We're waiting on Mathias and Kristoff my soon to be brother-in-law." Elsa said giggling behind her hand at the last part.

"Your getting married your highness, congratulations." Alice said in excitement. Anna's face flushed red in embarrassment and quickly shushed her. "Not so loud it's gonna be a surprise till later." Anna explained. Elsa had a mischievous smirk on her face. "You might keep it a secret, but i'm going to announce it tonight during the festival." Elsa said with a small giggle. Anna was taken back by her sister's words. "You wouldn't dare." Anna challenged, this only made Elsa laugh more but it quickly subsided. "I'm queen and i will announce your engagement to Kristoff Bjorgman." Elsa said keeping her queen like posture as she did. Anna was about to reply until she spotted Kristoff walking up to them. He wore a plain black suit with the boots to matched his vest was unbuttoned all the way revealing the white shirt underneath. "Mr. Bjorgman." Elsa greeted him. "Your majesty." Kristoff replied with a slight bow. "We're waiting on Mathias now?" Kristoff asked as he did a head count. "Yes and it makes me wonder what's taking him so long." Elsa said as she looked ahead.

Meanwhile, Mathias was growling in protest for the shoes Kai suggested for him to wear for the festival. "Oh, for gods sake put them on! you're going to be late." Kai said getting irritated by the taller man's actions. This got Mathias quiet for a moment wondering what to do. He looked Kia up and down then back at the pair of shoes on the floor. He sighed in defeat and started to put the shoes on with difficulty for a while before finally getting them on. He smirked in triumph before Kia interrupted his moment. "Shall we get going?" Kai asked as he opened up the door. The taller man nodded his head and followed the butler out of the room. It was quiet between them until Kia broke the silence. "I can't believe they are still going through with the festival after what happened earlier. At least our queen is safe thanks to you, you really are destructive from what i heard from some of the guards." Kai said as he looked back at Mathias. The taller looked at him with a curious expression and Kai decided to change the topic. "I noticed the way you look at the queen with such curiosity." Mathias was startled by his words. "He may not talk, but at least he understands." Kai thought with a smirk.

Meanwhile in the town of Arendelle, a lone man sits on some crates watching everyone go about their business. He had scratches on the right side of his face and had his right hand wrapped up like he broken it. It was Don and he came here after waking up to find his friend Alex dead and the girl missing. He heard rumors of westleton trying to assassinate the queen until a mysterious man appeared from the destroyed houses and saved her. "Must be that son of a bitch who killed my friend and stole my property from me." He thought as he waited for him to show up so he could get revenge and take back what was his.

Back at the castle gates, the small group chatted with each other until Elsa spotted Kai with Mathias following close behind. He was wearing a dark grey suit with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his vest was slightly unbuttoned revealing the dark shirt underneath, his brown hair was combed down and Elsa was stunned and quickly shook it off as she caught herself staring. "You have a pleasant evening your majesty." Kai said before heading back to the castle. Mathias's attention wasn't on anyone else except for the platinum blond women standing before him. He didn't know why he was drawn to those blue eyes of hers and it just stunned him of how a female human was capable of such and it awed him. Her dress was blue with a slit at the right part of her skirt revealing her legs and her dress showed her slim figure. He began to have a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach but quickly shook it off as Anna started talking to everyone.

"Let's Get going the festival already started." She said excitedly before dragging kristoff behind her. He went over Alice and noticed her leg had something wrapped to it. Elsa noticed and started to explain. "There was no real damage on her leg just bad bruising so the physician just wrapped it up, he said to leave it on for a few days and she'll be fine." She explained hopping Mathias would understand and to her surprise he nodded his head and lifted her up. He offered her his arm and this action surprised her. Did Kia give you some advice on the way here?" Elsa asked as she linked her right arm to his left one and lead the way to the town square. Mathias nodded his head and she took it as a yes as they strolled to catch up to the others. On the way Alice pursuaed Mathias to put her down so she could walk but still needed guidance. He reluctantly agreed with a low grumble and as soon as he set her down she grabbed his right hand.

The contact brought back that funny feeling in a different way and this was new for him and wrapped his large hand around her smaller one as if on instinct. Deep down he knew this won't last long, because once he got back his freedom she would be afraid of him and he would be forced to go back to the ocean depths where he belonged. This saddened him for some reason and he immediately squashed it as he realized he started to feel guilty. "Alice will be fine once i leave, she has these humans to look after her." He thought as he saw the younger energetic women with Kristoff, who had a weird look on his face. "What is he staring at?" Mathias thought as they stopped in front of them. "Well don't you have quite the handful." Kristoff said with a chuckle. Mathias was confused for a second before realizing that Elsa was clung to him still and he was holding Alice's hand. "You look like a little cute family." Anna chimed in with a giggle. For once in his life he was embarrassed by this and Elsa thankfully let go of him her face flushed as she scolded her sister. He didn't mind holding on to Alice because of her leg but couldn't help but feel the need to protect her like a parent would, then it hit him. He was acting like she was his kid and he began to understand what it felt like to have someone to look after and have them look up to you. "Is this how it feels to be a parent?" He thought as his face became warm with the thought.

The ways of the humans still confused him but he still learns something new from them every now and then as he watched them from the distance. And as long as he lived in this world he knew when he was being watched but didn't know where. Elsa noticed him tense up a bit and became worried and walked over to him. "Is everything alright? She asked him. He looked down at her with his glowing ember eyes and Elsa saw something that scared her the most"the eyes of a predator" and she was worried about what had him so focused to his surroundings. Mathias looked at the large crowd and noticed that they were moving in a rhythm to the noise he was hearing. They were paired male to female and watched for a few moments to see how it was done. He looked at Elsa and motioned his head toward the crowd. She seemed to understand and gave a slight smile. "Well i'd love to good sir." She said as she hooked her right arm around his left one and he lead her to the slowly growing group but quickly remembered Alice. he looked back and Elsa knew he was worried so she let go of him and went to Alice and informed her that they will be back in few minutes and went back to Mathias. "Maybe this will keep his mind off of things for a while." Elsa thought as Mathias quickly took lead. "Looks like we have a fast learner, explains why he was watching these people for a bit." Elsa thought with a small smile as they began to dance.

Alice was enjoying the sound of the music before a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into an alley. "Remember me?" The man hissed behind her ear as he shoved her against the wall. Alice quickly realized it was one of her captives and quickly tried to call for help but he knocked her to the ground. "You and i have unfinished business." He said as he held her down but she kneed him between his legs making him roll over in pain. "You little bitch!" He hissed as he quickly grabbed her and pulled her back toward him. He quickly covered her mouth before she could say anything and had her flat on her back with him on top. "Don't worry once i'm done with you i'll put you out of your misery and kill that that new friend of yours while i'm on it." He said with a sickening smile.

Elsa was enjoying her time with Mathias who only made a few mistakes but nothing major but she quickly remembered her announcement and stopped dancing. "I'll be back." She said as she left to get everyone's attention. Mathias went back to check on Alice only to see her gone. He quickly became worried and walked over to where he left her. He heard a scuffle and some muffled screams and went into the alley to see don the man from earlier over Alice. His rage came back to the surface and charged at the man hurting the girl. He slammed himself into the man's back causing him to fall on top of Alice, he quickly grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him to the right side of the alley, lifting him up from the ground so he wouldn't try to run. "Well what a surprise, i was about to look for you after i had some fun with the whore over there." Don said between coughs. Mathias growled at the man's statement before he got hit on the side of the head. He dropped him to the ground and quickly slammed him to the wall breaking through it this time as Mathias shoved him through the building and straight to the other side.

Elsa stood in front of everyone as she prepared to make the announcement about her sister's engagement. My sister Princess Anna is now engaged to well will celebrate this with tonight's festivities." She announced as she heard wood splinter and turned around to see two men falling out of the hole they made. She knew one of them was Mathias and quickly backed away and watched as both men brawled against each other on the ground. The other man was on top punching Mathias repeatedly across the face. Mathias swiped the other man causing him to fall off of him. Both men struggled to get up but the other man was faster and tackled Mathias back to the ground and kneed him in his stomach. To everyone's horror Mathias lounged up with his head and crunched down on the man's shoulder breaking any bone that was there. Everyone cringed when they heard the sickening crack and the bloody scream of pain that came with it, even Elsa cringed hearing it.

Mathias kicked the man off of him and went through the hole in the wall for a moment and came out with Alice in his arms. The guards surrounded him and the wounded man on the ground. Elsa noticed Alice's state and quickly hurried over. "Guards stand down!" She ordered as she went passed them and straight to Mathias and Alice. "My lord what happened?" Elsa asked worried. Mathias stared at the man on the ground growling at him. She finally knew what happened and looked at the man on the ground. "Bring him to me." She ordered and the guards did so dragging him toward her. "Where do you think it's right doing this to young girls?" She demanded. The man laughed and looked up at her. "She's my property i can do as i please." He said before Elsa smacked him. "Are you one of those people that done those horrid things to her before Mathias came around?" She whispered. The man laughed even harder before a hand grabbed him by his throat and threw to the ground. Elsa knew it was Mathias because he roared at him once he hit the ground. Elsa looked at Alice and motioned Mathias to follow her back to the castle and he did so without hesitation. Alice was crying all the way back to the castle and Elsa couldn't help but be sorry for her. "Gerda! fetch the physician and meet me in Alice's room." Elsa said once she walked into the castle. Kai quickly entered. "What happened?" He asked as he saw the condition Alice was in and noticed Mathias looked extremely upset about something. "Someone attacked Alice at the festival." Elsa said as she hurriedly up the stairs with Mathias following suit. Once they arrived at Alice's room Elsa took the girl out of Mathias's arms and went into the room and set her on the bed."Mathias stay out there and wait." She ordered and he backed up to the wall opposite of the door. Still angry he let out the loudest roar he could muster the noise scaring all of the castle staff as the noise boomed throughout the castle.


	11. Chapter 10: Last Man Standing

As promised here's chapter ten now same offer stand for a few more days till jan.6 till then enjoy.

Chapter Ten: Last Man Standing

Mathias stood patiently outside of Alice's room for a while now and hasn't hear any news of her where abouts. After he vented out his frustration and anger, scaring most of the people even the physician who went in the room, but he didn't care. All he wanted to know was if the girl would be okay after this because he knew that guy from earlier and didn't like what they did to her the last time. "Should've killed him when i had the chance. I had no idea this would happen if i didn't." Mathias thought as he leaned against the wall waiting for someone to come out. He spotted Anna and Kristoff coming from around the corner and went directly toward him. "You destroyed another house today, what's with you! What would provoke you into destroying someone's home?" Anna asked through seethed teeth as Elsa came out of the room with a grim look on her face. Mathias brushed passed Anna and stood in front of Elsa hoping that she would give him answers.

Anna was about to retort but Kristoff quieted her down before her temper got the best of her. She noticed the grim look on her sister's face and became worried. "Elsa what happened?" Anna asked as she noticed her sister was at the verge of tears. She looked up at Mathias with her teary blue eyes and Mathias knew something was wrong. "She'll be fine but, the way that man treated her like she was his property...Mathias if you hadn't got there in time he would've killed her." Elsa said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. This surprised him and it was quickly replaced with rage as he began to walk away from them and the remaining three did nothing but watch him go. Anna then turned to her sister with fear in her eyes. Elsa what happened, where's Alice?" Anna asked, she wanted answers and needed it now to understand the situation. "S-someone attacked Alice and Mathias must've intervened and that's how the fight got out of hand and led to this." She said gesturing toward the door.

Mathias didn't know where he was going and that only added to the burning rage that was him. He sniffed the air and tried to pick up his scent and found it and he began to follow the trail. He was thinking of many ways to make that man suffer and he knew that the humans would just let him at the end. The trail stopped at a large wooden door but it didn't stand in his way long before he slammed through it and down the stairs. The few guards tried to get him to leave but he just shoved the out of the way as he neared his prey. He spotted a few men from earlier even the old one but he ignored them and approached the last caged room with his victim in it. Don looked up and smirked at him. "Well looks like you want to continue." He said as he got up clutching his right shoulder. "But i'll warn you, you're making a big mistake! He hissed as Mathias slammed his forearm against the cell door knocking it down with ease. His amber eyes glowed in the dark as he ran forward and slammed don into the wall causing him to grunt in pain from the impact.

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing and covered her mouth in shock as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was about to say something else when one of the guards ran up to them and kneeled down. "Your majesty, one of your guests broke into the dungeons and is as we speak attacking one of the prisoners." He said between breaths. Elsa knew she had to take action before things got out of hand. "You, come with me. Anna stay here with kristoff till i return." She ordered as she began to walk away with the guard in tow. "I hope you aren't trying to prove anything Mathias." Elsa thought as she hurried toward the dungeons. She soon heard yelling and the familiar roars of Mathias and the sound of heavy metal falling to the ground. She feared the worst when she saw the broken down door. The sounds gotten louder and more people started yelling she hurried down the steps and as fast as she could reach Mathias in time before he did something he would regret.

Both men slammed into each other trying to get the advantage on the other. Sadly Mathias had the upper hand as he started to shove dom back into the wall again making a dent as he did so. The other prisoners started to panic and dom struggled to get him off. Don lounged up and headbudded the taller man in the chin making him lose his grip and backed away. Don knew he would lose this fight without a weapon so he looked everywhere until he found a loose metal bar from the cell door. Mathias stood and waited for his next move watching him carefully. Don grabbed the bar as soon as Mathias lunged forward and slammed it to his left knee. Mathias roared in pain as he got down to one knee and lounged his jaws at don's leg crunching down on it and pulling it out from under don causing him to fall on his back. Mathias struggled to get and once he did he stomped his right leg on top of don putting more weight on it causing him more pain. He wanted to make this man suffer for harming Alice, to make sure that no one will harm her and he was about to start with him.

"Mathias stop!" He heard someone yell, he looked to his left and saw Elsa standing there with the guards near her. "Please stop, this isn't the answer, i know you're upset and so am i but this has to stop." She said gesturing to the damage. Mathias looked away in shame before stepping off of don and limped towards Elsa and the guards. Don rolled over and laughed at him as he walked away. "You're pathetic, walking away like a coward you are." He said as he started to cough up blood. Mathias slowly turned around and made a few steps toward him. Don't Mathias! Killing him won't help her." She pleaded but was shocked to see Mathias roar at the downed man who backed up with fear in his eyes. The other prisoners stopped yelling and everything was silent when he was done. He turned back around and limped back to Elsa and the guards stopping in front of the young queen. Elsa had to look up to his eyes and noticed they weren't as fierce as they used to look but replaced with sorrow and regret, probably his pride that the man struck with his words. "Come lets get you to your room and have your leg checked." She said as she motioned her guards to assist him up the stairs. Mathias didn't resists as two of the guards helped him up the stairs and the rest put the other man in a new cell. She observed the damage and sighed before leaving the dungeons.

Elsa went to check on her sister leaving Mathias to cool off for a bit while the physician checked his left leg. She came around the last bend that led to Alice's room and noticed her door was opened. She quickly fastened her pace and bursted through the door to see Anna, Kristoff and Kai in the room with Alice. Anna looked at her with a worried expression. "Did he?" Anna asked fearing for the worst. Elsa slightly shook her head. "We got there in time before he could finish him off." She explained to them. Alice sniffled and Tightened her grip on the sheets. "W-Why didn't Mathias kill him the first time?" She said her voice hoarse and quiet, luckily the other two didn't hear her except Elsa who knew exactly what she was talking about. there was a knock and a guard walked in. "Sorry your majesty but the prisoner didn't make it." The guard announced. Elsa dismissed him and got up to leave. "Where are you going?" Kristoff asked her. "To check on Mathias." She replied before quietly shutting the door behind her. It wasn't long before she reached his room. She slowly opened the door to see Mathias's back facing her as he sat on the bed looking out the window. She sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his right shoulder. The top part of his suit was off revealing all the scars on his upper body. "You've been through a lot haven't you?" She asked him as she traced a finger on the many scars on his left shoulder. He growled in response as he looked in her direction and showed his glowing amber eyes. "It's over, he didn't make it." She told him as she traced another scar on his upper arm. To her it looked like a stab wound and so did the other ones she seen so far. "We're having court tomorrow for men of westleton." She told him but he didn't respond. "I-I was hoping if you could join us tomorrow afternoon?" She asked him but he still didn't respond. She was about to walk away when a hand grasped her right arm. She turned and looked at Mathias who was nodding in agreement. "I'll have kai pick you up after breakfast then." She said as he let go of her. she approached the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She said before closing the door.


	12. Chapter 11: Court

Alright as promised Chapter Eleven, now forget about the review deal and i'll just try to get in as many chapters as possable before my break ends so enjoy.

Chapter Eleven: Court

When Elsa left he couldn't stop thinking of her, even when he agreed to go to this "court" she mentioned. Hell, he still couldn't believe she was capable of creating something so cold it even bothered him when he felt it. That funny feeling came back at the thought of her and the protectiveness over the girl surprised him when he vowed to keep her from harm. "What's happening to me with these changes?" He thought as he put his hands over his face. The mental image of the blond from the evening came back and his face became warm. "Damn, this human body isn't helping my predicament." He thought as he layed back on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Mathias woke up the next day with the sun shining through the window and into his eyes, not that he didn't sleep much any way but still got up. He had know idea what they do everyday so he started to explore his room more. The physician told him his leg was just bruised nothing serious so he took that as a sign as to walk around. He found a small room with more cloths which nerved him to no end, but he would admit that his last pair was comforting. So he grabbed the white shirt and black pants and put on the other shoes. "Maybe this would get Kai off my back for a bit." he thought as he left his room and into the hallway. He still remembered about what Elsa said and decided to go find her before this "court" begins. luckily he bumped into Kai on his search. Kai was shocked to see Mathias up and early even after the fight in town and in the dungeons, how he was able to walk about with such energy he was unsure. But Kai was sent by Elsa to lead him to the dining room for breakfast and yet this made his task easier. "Follow me." He said and Mathias began to follow him.

Elsa was in the dining room alone waiting for everyone to get up and join her for breakfast, normally it was Anna who was up before her. She couldn't sleep knowing she had to deal with the council on what to do with the Duke and his men. The Doors opened as Kai walked through with Mathias behind him, She let out a small smile knowing she wasn't the only one who didn't get any sleep. "Good Mathias, it's nice of you to willingly join me." She said to him as he nodded in response as he approached the table. He looked around confused and Elsa realized he didn't know where to sit so Elsa decided to help him. "You can sit here if you want." She offered him gesturing to the seat on the right next to her. He was hesitant but he slowly walked over to the seat slid it out and sat down. Elsa didn't know why she was happy that he decided to sit next to her. She was probably glad to have some company other than her sister, Kristoff and Olaf for a change but she didn't know. "I'm just overthinking it." She thought as she watched Mathias look around the table curiously.

She watched him for a few moments until the servants brought in their breakfast for the day. Mathias eyes beamed into curiosity as they set down the food trays on the table. She wondered if he had any interaction with people before because of the way he acts. She was taken back when he started to sniff the air slightly and she couldn't help but laugh to herself. "What's the matter Mathias never seen this kind of food before?" She asked jokingly. She was only kidding and didn't expect to get a slight nod for an answer. "He really hasn't seen any of this." Elsa said to herself as Mathias gave her a questioning look. "Hey!" She heard a familiar voice and this startled Mathias as he got out of chair and looked around to find the source. Elsa knowing who it was looked down to see Olaf, her childhood friend, standing next to her. Mathias noticed her actions and saw the snowman standing next to her. He slightly growled as he furrowed his brows at the little thing. "Hi, I'm Olaf and i like warm hugs." He said to the tall man. Mathias stopped growling and his face became of one of confusion. He looked at her as if he wanted an explanation about the little snowman.

"This is my friend Olaf i created him a few years back during the eternal winter." She explained to him as he sat back down. He looked at her like he never heard of that incident before and seemed interested in it. "Never mind." She said waving his look off. "Hey Elsa, who's he?" Olaf asked her as he stared at Mathias with awe. Oh, Olaf this is Mathias, he'll be staying in the castle for a while." Elsa introduced him. "He's tall." Olaf said as he looked up at Mathias. Mathias kneeled down with difficulty because of his left knee and examined the little snowman and looked up at the little cloud above his head. Elsa tried not to laugh as he began to sniff Olaf on top of the head. "He's a weird one." Olaf whispered to her so Mathias couldn't hear him. The doors opened and Anna rushed through dragging a confused Kristoff. "There you are Elsa! I was looking everywhere for you after i noticed you weren't in your room! Anna exclaimed as she sat down at the other side of the table. "I told you to ask Kai but apparently you didn't listen to common sense." Kristoff said with a huff.

Mathias looked between the two as they continued to argue and was about to quiet them down when Elsa beat him to it. "That's enough you two, now breakfast is ready so why don't we eat before court starts." Elsa suggested and the couple got quiet and started to make their plates. He watched them a few minutes trying to figure out how to eat without embarrassing himself. "Come now i know you're hungry." Elsa said as she made her plate. "Here goes nothing." He thought as he started use the same utensils they used and was doing well. He was quite proud of himself until he bent the fork from adding too much pressure. Everyone stopped and looked at him and the bent fork. He breathed a heavy sigh as he set the fork down and looked away from the wary eyes. "I don't think you're supposed to bend the fork." Kristoff joked but stopped laughing when Mathias glared at him.

"Stop making fun of him. Can't you see he's trying!" Anna scolded him, making the blond man flinch. Mathias stared at the couple with an amused look on his face as the red headed women dominated the argument with ease. Kai entered the room and walked straight to Elsa and whispered something in her ear as she nodded her head in understanding. "Seems young Alice doesn't want to join us. I can understand that after what she's been through yesterday." Elsa said looking down at the table with sadness in her eyes. Mathias growled remembering how he found her yesterday and it infuriated him no end. A cool hand touched his arm and traced it back to Elsa who had an apologetic look on her face. Mathias's anger died out when he looked at those icy blue eyes of hers. "Kai send some breakfast to Alice's room please." Elsa asked the older man. "Consider it done your majesty." He said as he made a plate and left.

Elsa looked at her sister with a small smile. "What are your plans for today?" She asked her. Anna beamed at her sister trying to lighten the mood for everyone. "Well i have to get everything planned for the wedding, find out who to invite." She rambled and Mathias thought the list went on forever. "Anna, I'll handle the arrangements." Elsa said catching everyone off guard including Mathias. "Y-You don't have to." Anna exclaimed but Elsa raised her hand to silence her. "I insist as your older sister to see everything through for your wedding." The young monarch continued as she stood up from her seat and turned to Mathias. I know you didn't get the chance to eat, maybe you can join me for lunch after court." She suggested. He didn't know when the court would end so he nodded and got up from his seat.

"You two going to court?" Anna asked them suspiciously. "I asked him if he could join me last night and he agreed to it." Elsa explained with a small smile as she looked at the taller man next to her. "Are you sure that's the reason you wanted him to join you in court?" She asked her with mischief in her eyes and had Kristoff snickering at the question. Elsa was about to retort, but stopped having nothing to say but Mathias stepped forward and grunted at the two of them. He smirked after he sniffed the air and pointed at kristoff furrowing his brows as he did then picked up the bent fork in his left hand and covered it up with the other successfully crushing it into a ball before letting it drop onto the table. "I-I think i got the message." Kristoff stuttered in fright as the taller man walked away toward the door with a confused Elsa following behind.

Mathias took a left but stopped as he looked sheepishly at Elsa, gesturing her to lead. "This way." She said going down the right hallway. "What message was he trying to give Kristoff?" Elsa thought as she made a left turn into another hallway. She was thinking it was a threat but he was smirking before he smelled the air then did that performance. She wanted answers for his actions and she was bound to get one whether he could talk or not. "Mathias, you mind explaining your actions in the dining room." She said stopping in front of him. He stopped and looked at her before he lifted his hand toward his mouth and jabbed one of his fingers into one of his teeth drawing out blood. Elsa was startled by his action and quickly became curious as he pointed at the wounded finger. "I-I don't understand, what are trying to tell me." She told him. He lifted the finger toward his nose and sniffed it then pointed back the way we came. "Why would he smell his wounded finger?" She thought as she began to ponder on what his actions mean.

Mathias stood patiently hoping him making himself bleed would get the message across. In the room he smelled blood the scent was coming from Elsa's sister and guessed that kristoff probably hurt her so he used the fork as an example of what he'll do to him. He's trying to fit in and this was their home and wasn't about to do anything without warning or reason. "I'll figure out what you're trying to tell me later alright." She said as she walked away. Mathias stood there in disbelief as she moved further ahead. "Thought she would be the smart one." He thought as he hurried up to catch her before he lost her. They arrived at a large door with two guards on either side. Elsa nodded her head and they quickly opened the doors to let them in. The guards backed away as Mathias approached the entrance. there were many people mostly men from what Mathias could tell as he follow Elsa to one of many chairs but this was in front of everyone else. "This is the council, so try to show some respect and try to resist hurting the men in trial in front of them please." She whispered to him and he grumbled in response as he began to look for a place to sit.

"What's he doing here?" One council member asked to no one in particular. "Isn't he the one who ruined those houses in town?" Another asked. Elsa had enough and decided to end the endless questions. "Enough! we're here to trial the men of Westleton." She reminded them and they got quiet signaling her to proceed. "Mathias, You can stand next to me." She suggested him and he slowly walked up next to the large seat and stood by her left. "Y-Your majesty is that necessary?" One of the members asked. "It's fine, nothing will happen." She assured them as she looked toward the guards. "Bring them in!" She commanded and they went behind the door to bring out the men from earlier, the old one in front who scowled at her until he noticed Mathias's presence. They stopped in front of them with only a few feet distance each cuffed by their hands. Mathias noticed the older one had a slight smirk on his face. "What the hell is he smirking about?" He thought as he scowled at old man with disgust.

"Well, well isn't it the witch and her savaged pet." The Duke spat earning a cackled growl from Mathias. Elsa's expression stayed blank when he said those words and continued to speak. "You're here for tempting to assassinate me under more than one occasion." She spoke her voice distant and cold it started to creep Mathias out a bit but it didn't stop him from wandering when was the other time they tried to kill her and for what reason. He was brought out of thought when the Duke started talking to her. "I was traumatized by your sorcery, putting the entire kingdom into an eternal winter." He hissed at her and Mathias was about to lunge but stopped remembering what Elsa said and stayed put. The duke noticed this and decided to get under his skin. "Looks like the ice witch has you on a short leash, can't even touch me without her permission." He taunted the taller man. Elsa noticed what he was trying to do stepped in. Enough, you will not speak to him that way!" She demanded in her authoritative tone as she glared at him with her cold blue eyes. She noticed that Mathias tensed up and his sights focused on the Duke. "Stay calm, he's only playing mind tricks don't fall for it." She thought as she looked at him with pleading eyes and Mathias noticed and sighed relaxing his body.

The duke smirked knowing he was getting to him so he tried a different approach. "Didn't i mention about what fun my men had with the girl." He said and a ear splitting roar boomed and he knew he had him as Mathias began to charge toward him but stopped mere inches from him. The duke saw his amber eyes glow as if they were burning with hatred's fire. He flared his nostrils at him returning to the Queens side and started to calm down. The Duke knew something wasn't right with him, the way he acts and his abnormal strength, he does not function as a human being, not entirely at least. "What are you?" The Duke asked the taller man in question. "Guards take them to the ship send them back to their homeland so they could deal with them." Elsa ordered and the guards came to grab them. Mathias watched until he caught a slight odor near him as a servant gave Elsa a cup and the Duke's smile grew wider.

Elsa thanked the servant before she lifted the cup Mathias grabbed her hand stopping her and yanked it away from her. She was about to protest when she saw him sniff the cup and slightly growl before turning around to face the retreating Duke. He walked to the nearest guard and handed him the drink. He cautiously sniffed it then threw the cup down. "Bring the Duke!" He ordered and two men dragged the Duke to him. "I believe that makes three attempts." The guard said pointing at the cup with it's spilled content. The Duke's smile faded and turned to rage. "She doesn't belong in this world, she must burnin hell if it's the last thing i do!" He yelled and was about to continue when Mathias grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to his eye level. "Look's like he has some plans for you." The guard chuckled as Mathias gave a low growl in his face. A-About those last comments, no hard feelings?" The Duke asked him. The council stood up and watched the scene as Mathias roared in his face and tossed him to the ground. Take him away one of the guards ordered and they dragged him away. "What was the meaning of this?" Elsa asked as she stood up from her seat and looked at the two men. "There was poison in your drink your majesty, luckily this lad caught it on time." The guard explained pointing at the spilled content on the floor. Her eyes widened at the realization and quickly apologized to them and the council for Mathias's actions before they left. She walked up to Mathias when they were alone finally and sadly smiled at him. "Thank you again Mathias, i believe i still owe you some lunched as promised." She said earning a wild smirk from him.


	13. Chapter 12: Something New

Chapter Twelve: Something New

Two weeks passed since the two eventful days of mathias's stay and everything seemed back to normal. Elsa went on with her plans to teach Mathias to speak since he understood what people were saying to him. She hired some people who could teach him, seven in fact because of Mathias's anger issues when he literally throws them through the many doors Elsa had replaced for his room. Today was no exception for her. She was enjoying her afternoon stroll before getting back to work when she heard a scuffle behind Mathias's door. She jumped back in surprise when the wooden door shattered, wood splinters flying everywhere as one of the tutors fell through and hit the wall opposite of the entry way. Mathias stepped out and glared at the man as he growled at the fallen man. Elsa rushed in front of Mathias stopping him before he could advance any further.

He stopped immediately when she stood in front of him glaring at him with her icy blue eyes of hers. "Mathias, this has to stop now." She said in the most regal tone possible trying to intimidate the taller man. His gaze softened a bit as he looked at her as if some sympathy for his actions. The tutor got back up and dusted himself off as he glared at the taller man. "As everyone told you your majesty, you can't teach this savage anything." He muttered under his breath but sadly Elsa heard it and apparently so did Mathias as he started to growl again. "What was that Mr. Robertson?" She asked him when she turned around to face him fully. "W-What was what?" He asked back startled as she narrowed her eyes on him. "He's no savage, he's a human being and my guest in this castle so show some respect." She said in her icy tone which made Mr. Robertson flinch. Mathias was about to join in but quickly noticed his feet had gone cold and he backed away from Elsa. Mr. Robertson didn't notice as he glared at Elsa with disgust. "So you defend him, you're no better than him witch!" He hissed at her and she flinched at his words. No one noticed Mathias charge at him and held him against the wall. His face only inches from the other man as he growled at him with complete hatred.

Elsa noticed that his back was glowing bright blue up his spin and stopped at his neck. It quickly died out as he threw the man on the thin ice on the floor. "What was that light?" She thought to herself as she walked over to Mathias and put a hand on his shoulder only to jerk her hand away for how hot his skin was to her touch. Mr. robertson smirked from the ground as he watched the scene before him. "Look at that, your pet came to assist, how sweet." He said with venom. Elsa stepped in front of Mathias as she looked at Mr. Robertson with disgust. "We no longer need your assistance and are no longer welcome in my castle." She said as the guards rushed past her and took the man away. She turned around as Mathias collapsed to one knee panting. "Are you alright?" She asked him worriedly as she knelt down beside him. She heard a crackling noise as he took an intake of breath and slowly got back up. "Come on lets get you into your room." She said as she tried to assist the taller man into his room. Her cold skin meeting his burning skin as she finally got him to the bed. He gave a loud cry before collapsing onto the bed with Elsa next to him. He groaned as Elsa got back up and began cooling him off with her powers, summoning ice to her hands as she put her icy hand to his burning forehead.

Anna was looking for her sister with no luck but as she turned around and noticed Mathias's door was destroyed yet again. She just had enough of the man's tantrum and was going to give him a piece of her mind. She rushed down the hall toward his room ready to yell at him as she approached his room. "Augh! Again with the door! You know their are other ways to express your anger, and this isn't one of them! This is the eighth time you've done this!" She ranted but stopped as she saw her sister blowing cold winds in the room. "Elsa, what are you doing here?" She asked in shock and noticed that Mathias was unconscious and sweating. "What happened to him?!" She asked pointing a finger at him. "I'm trying to cool him down the best i can, now quickly get the physician now." She said as she continued to concentrate the cold air on Mathias. Anna nodded her head in confirmation as she left to fetch the physician wondering what had happened that would put Mathias in such a state.

Elsa finally got his temperature down when her sister came back with the physician who went immediately to work. He looked up to the young queen and pointed to the door, gesturing to step outside so he can have some privacy. She nodded in understanding as she began to walk out with her younger sister in foot. Once away from the room Anna immediately started to ask questions. "What happened? What did i miss?" She asked hurriedly. Elsa took a deep breath and began to explain the events to her sister. "Mathias went off on another tutor and to tell you the truth i didn't like him either. But something happened Mathias slammed him to the wall and i saw Mathias's back began to glow blue until he threw the tutor on the ground. I went to stop him but his skin was hot against my hand and he collapsed moments later to this state." She explained to her sister. Her sister looked at the entryway to his room and sighed as she looked at her distressed sister. "Elsa calm down he's going to be fine, i'm sure he has been in tougher situations than this." Anna assured her.

The physician came out of the room with a confused look on his face. He walked over to the royal sisters and they looked at him worriedly. "Will he be alright?" Elsa asked him and the physician brows narrowed. "I-I don't understand he should be cold but he's still hot to the touch and his spine feels like hot metal i don't understand why. But other than that he's dehydrated so make sure he drinks plenty of water, that should probably cool him down a bit." He said as he walked away. Elsa hurried to his room only to see him still unconscious on the bed. She didn't noticed Anna approach her and stand next to her. "Let him rest Elsa, i'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow." She assured her as she put a hand on her shoulder. Elsa looked at her sister then back at Mathias and sighed knowing her sister was probably right and followed her out of his room.

Later that night Elsa couldn't sleep and she was still signing documents from other kingdom and the fact she was still worried about Mathias because of his condition. She heard the door creak open and quickly shoot out of her chair and to the furthest part of the room. The door opened slowly and to her relief Mathias wobbled in the room looking around the room till he spotted her and started to walk towards her. "M-Mathias what are you doing up?" She asked in disbelief as he fell flat on his face. She rushed toward him and helped him sit up on the floor. His skin was still warm and not as hot as it was before and she started to rub her cool hands along his back trying to cool him off. He jerked at first then relaxed to the sudden coolness on his back. She thought she heard him mumble something but quickly dismissed it as she continued to sooth him until he gently grabbed her arm and looked at her with his glowing amber eyes. "T-Thank y-y-you." He said and this left her shocked and she quickly shook it off. "Guess we don't need any of those tutors then since this is a good progress." She said with a chuckle until she came up with an idea, but didn't know how he would react.

"H-How about i teach you then, would that be alright?" She asked him nervously. She was answered by a low grumble from him and she took it as a yes and realized they were still on the floor. "Let's get you on the couch over their." She said as she helped Mathias stand up with difficulty and helped him over to one of the couched next to the lit fire place. She was about to move to the other seat until he grabbed her and gently pulled her down next to him. "Alright, alright i'll stay right here." She said with a little giggle as she sat down next to him but Mathias had something else in mind. He remembered watching Anna and kristoff in their terms cuddle and decided to at least try it out. Plus he enjoyed the soft coolness of her touch. He pulled her next to him were her cool body meet his warm one. He sighed in content as he felt the coolness of her next to him. Elsa was confused by his actions but gave in as she heard him sigh contently and snuggled closer to him as her face became flushed. "Y-you know people would get the wrong idea when they see this?" She asked him and was answered by another grumble. "I'll take that as a no then." She said as she laid her head on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat and it lulled her to sleep and Mathias followed soon after with a broad smile on his face.

Aurthor's note: To explain what happened in this chapter, his human body is like a bottle and it's holding all the radiation that his true self could handle and his human body can't hold that much energy and so he goes through a phase similar to his atomic breath but only this increases his strength momentairly.


	14. Chapter 13: Rough Night

Alright chapter thirteen, sorry it took so long to update but i had tests to do, so enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen: Rough Night

Elsa walked around the mysterious beach wondering how where she was. The sky was cloudy but it revealed the blue sky and the low bright sun rising to the sky. She guessed it was morning as she continued to walk around the beach till she spotted an object in the corner of her eye and slowly approached it. To her it seemed like a metal tower with a small cylinder sitting on top of it. "What is that?" She asked herself till she heard something in the distance. "Nine, eight, seven..." She heard and she looked everywhere for the source of the voice. She wondered why they were counting down and began shouting out. "Hello! Who's there?" She yelled but the countdown still continued. "Four, three, two, one." She heard till she heard a crackling noise behind her and quickly turned around. A large mass started to rise out of the water near her and she quickly backed away in fright. Her eyes were blinded when the tower lit up with a loud boom developing her and the strange mass in it's burning light.

Mathias awoke freezing in discomfort and noticed Elsa was wide awake shaking at his side. The fire long died out but he could see blue spikes around the room. He gently nudged her with his arm hoping to get her attention on him. She looked at him with her teary blue eyes and he knew those emotions all too well, fear and he wondered what it was that scared her like this. She seemed to shake out of her stupor and looked around the room and back at him sheepishly. "S-Sorry, it was just a dream." She said as she flicked her wrist and the spikes slowly vanished and the room got warmer again. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder and looked into his amber eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked him as she scooted closer to him. She noticed he cooled down a lot and seemed better than earlier. Mathias wasn't paying attention as he caught a whiff of her scent and it surprised him. Her scent was sweet and yet had a cool feeling to it that eased his nerves and he tried to resist instincts that were clawing at the back of his mind. "Not again!" He thought with a slight groan as he moved his head away trying to avoid her scent.

Elsa heard him groan and wondered what was bothering him as he moved his head away from her. She looked out the window and noticed it was still dark out and decided to head to her bed chambers before the staff started to spread rumors. "Alright, i'll be heading to my chambers for some needed rest and you should too." She said as she got up and away from Mathias, who looked at her confused. "I thought we were resting." He thought as he watched her retreating figure, her hips swaying as she opened the door and left leaving him to his own thoughts. He looked away from the door and sighed as he wondered as to why she left. "Damn this human body and it's flaws." He thought in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before getting up and leaving the room to his spot of comfort. He thought about the surge of power that overcame him earlier, he knew it was the energy from within his body and knew the negative effects it had on a human from experience. He didn't know if it would effect him the same way because of his immunity to it.

He soon arrived at his room and walked right on in since he broke the door earlier. The room was lit by the moonlight at the window and Mathias walked out to the balcony and looked out at the small body of water with the moon reflecting off it. This was the most peaceful moment he witnessed in along time and relaxed as he listened to his new surroundings. The cool breeze swept across his bare skin and his mind went back to the blond women with her cold relaxing touch that brought a small smile to his features. His moment was disturbed by the noise of faint crying from afar and this brought up his curiosity as he went back into his room and still listened to the crying. He quickly left the room and started to walk around the long hallways using his sense of hearing to find the source. He was surprised it lead to Alice's room but quickly recovered remembering two days after he killed don, he went to see her and she told him to leave her alone and never come near her again. He heard her cry harder and this mysteriously pained him to no end and he decided enough was enough and walked right in with determination and worry. The room was dark but he could make out the shape of the little girl hunched over still crying and unaware of his presence. He slowly approached her bed trying not to startle her in anyway. His stealth was compromised by bumping in the night stand and Alice's head jerked up faster than he could blink or react. "Damn!" He thought as he watched Alice look around the room.

"W-Who's there?" She asked frightened as she backed closer to the head board. Mathias didn't know what to do or say in this situation so he let out a low grumble before approaching her. "M-Mathias, is that you?" She asked trying to keep herself calm. He wanted to say reply to her badly but he didn't know what to say. He quickly decided to chance it and prepared to respond. "Y-Yes." He said, his voice dry and hoarse from the lack of liquid as he slowly crawled on the bed and sat next to her. He went to comfort her but she jerked away from him. "I thought i told you to stay away from me!" She hissed as she tried to back away from him only to fall off the bed with a yelp. He quietly watched as she slowly got back up and looked for the bed with difficulty till Mathias went over and gently lead her over to the bed. "I didn't need your help." She said with a huff as she tried to look the other way but instead looked in his direction where he could have a good look at her. Her face was wet from her constant crying and her eyes still remained a mystery to him as to why they were colorless. He crooned softly as he gently nudged the side of her face wiping a loose tear streaming down her cheek. He knew what he had to say and it pained him to apologize to her because he never felt sorry for anyone before, and since he was at their level he had to swallow his pride and say it.

"W-Why didn't you kill him that day?" She asked as more tears flowed down her rosy cheeks. Many thoughts ran through Mathias's mind to find the answer himself but couldn't find any. His heart swelled with emotion as he watched the little girl cry before him and a sudden urge came to his mind and without thinking wrapped his arms around her with his strong arms trying his best to comfort her. "I-I'm s-sorry." He whispered in her ear as he felt her lean into his embrace and cried into his chest. He knew this girl didn't have anyone for her, and it upseted him but realized what he was doing at the moment. He of all people was playing the role of a parent, a father no less and it frightened yet at the same time excited him to no end. He knew to some extent what it was like to grow up without family and be damned if he would let Alice experience the same pain and suffering he had in his life. "I won't let anyone harm you again i promise." he vowed to himself as he still held the fragile girl in his arms. It wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep and he looked down at her peaceful facial features and he gently laid her down on the bed before leaving.

Elsa couldn't sleep because she kept recalling the dream she had in her head over and over. She decided to go for a night stroll hoping it would help clear her head a little. She didn't expect to see Mathias roaming the halls as she caught a glimpse of him turning right around a corner. She quietly followed him till he went into the patriot room which surprised her and wondered why he went there. She approached to to to see it opened slightly and peeked through it. "Why am i spying on him? He's our guest what he does is his business." She thought to herself as she spotted Mathias looking at a patriot of her on the wall with curiosity. Elsa felt flattered that he was still curious of her and slightly smiled to herself. She saw Mathias sniff the air as if he smelled something then looked in her direction gesturing her to come in and join him. "H-How did he know i was here?" She asked herself as she opened the door and walked in. He had a wicked smirk on his face as she approached him and she wondered what goes through that head of his sometimes. She stood beside him in front of her patriot and looked up into his glowing amber eyes that shined through the moonlight night.

He looked at her as if he had a question then pointed at the patriot on the wall. She gave a light smile as he slowly grabbed the crown from the top of her head and pointed at it. "That's a crown, it's a symbol of my rule being queen of the people of Arendelle." She said as he looked at her dumbfounded then back to the of metal in his hands. He then gave it back to her and the moment between them became quiet as they stood in the room enjoying each other's company. Elsa still had that dream in her head and she decided it was best to tell someone. Anna was out of the question and Kristoff and Olaf wouldn't understand and then she looked at Mathias as he looked around the room in awe. "Mathias." She said said quietly so only he could hear her. He turned around and met her eyes gaze with his amber eyes and crooned softly in response. "C-Can i talk to you about something?" She asked him and he slightly nodded in response as she led them to a bench near the left wall. Mathias waited patiently as she thought about how to explain it to him in hopes he'd understand.

"Y-You know the dream i had earlier in the study?" She asked him and he slightly nodded and gestured her to continue. "Well in my dream, i was at this weird place, the water was blue the sky was cloudy but revealed the morning sky and there were small islands everywhere i turned. I was on the sandy shore walking around til i found this metal tower with a cylinder on top of it and that's when i heard the voice doing some countdown." She said and Mathias looked at her confused but she continued anyway. I-I yelled but no one responded and that's when i heard this strange noise." Mathias perked up at this and urged her to continue. "I turned a round and saw this massive thing rise out of the water, i didn't get a good look at it but it had these huge spikes and was about to come out fully when the cylinder flashed this burning bright light. The thing that confuses me the most is that it sounded like you." She finished and Mathias was frozen in place like he seen a ghost. "M-Mathias are you alright?" She asked him worriedly as she reached out a comforting hand out to him.

Mathias knew what she was talking about, the area what they used to try to kill him and it confused him of how she witnessed that fateful day of his awakening. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar cool hand rest on his arm. He looked at her worried eyes and sighed as he retraced his arm away from her and pointed to the many scars on his body. She was surprised by his small action and wondered why he did that. "S-Someone tried to hurt you didn't they?" She asked and he looked away from her gaze and she wondered what happen to put him in such a state. She was surprised when he got up and started to walk out of the room. "M-Mathias." She called out and he stopped in front of the door. He turned around and gave a weak smile to her before he left her alone in the patriot room.


End file.
